


Here To Stay

by DamienHeike



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienHeike/pseuds/DamienHeike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dean takes a much more direct approach to Carmilla's thoughts of betrayal than a possession necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here To Stay

Carmilla inhaled slowly, attempting to calm herself. She flexed her arms, bound wrists had said arms pulled taught, toes barely grazing the cold granite floor beneath her. Cuffs similar to those encircling her wrists were fastened around her ankles, thick chains connecting her to the floor. The air felt cool against her bare torso. Carmilla’s eyes roamed the dark room she found herself in, taking in the grey stone walls upon which rested tens of tools; all designed for the one purpose of causing immense pain. Carmilla knew exactly where she was, this room filled with horrors shown by flickering torches. She had been within this very room only a handful of times, yet each as terrifyingly memorable than the last. 

The first time she had been bound within these walls had been 1703, a mere five years after she had been turned. She had not yet realized just exactly what kind of “family” she had been brought into. Carmilla can’t recall exactly what she did to earn the harsh whip of Maman, but she knew that was when she tried her damnedest to appease her. There were other infractions of course, Maman was a hard monster to please. Each time the sessions became worse, furthering her understanding of what true pain was. Yet it wasn't until Elle, and Carmilla’s subsequent attempt to flee with her, when Carmilla truly knew suffering. The torture, and then imprisonment within a blood filled coffin will never leave her. 

Now here she was again, with the familiar ache in her shoulders and fear within her heart. Carmilla doesn't think she can make it through this time, not without losing her sanity. The level of ache in her arms led Carmilla to guess that she had been dangling there for at least half a day. Maman enjoyed psychological torture just as much as physical. Carmilla knew what she was in store for, and she dreaded when the monster she called mother would walk through the old, wooden door. It struck her as morbidly amusing how Laura would refer to her as a sociopath, as that was a much more apt description of her mother than Carmilla herself. 

As if summoned by Carmilla’s thoughts, Maman walked through the door. Her eyes cold, with a glint of excitement for what was to come. “Carmilla darling, I do hope you recall the delightful memories within this room as fondly as I do.” Her voice callous and without pity. She walked to the side of the room, selecting a tool from the wall. Carmilla felt a shiver of fear run through her at the sight of what Maman had picked. Maman held the device up to the light, it was a metal bar about 12 cm long, with a double pronged fork at each end. The device was attached to a leather band. It was the heretic fork. She approached Carmilla, smiling. “It has been quite some time since your beautiful voice has echoed off these old walls.” Carmilla attempted to remain aloof, though she knew her mother saw right through it. She grit her teeth and leveled a glare at Maman. “Now now, don’t be like that dear. We both know this is for the best. With that fiery spirit of yours you need little reminders every now and then over the centuries about your role in this family, and your duties.” She walked closer to Carmilla, fiddling with the device in her hands. “I had hoped your last lesson would have lasted at least a few more decades, though I must admit to a certain level of ardor to correct you once again. You've always been my favourite to play with, haven’t you, Carmilla?” Carmilla grit her teeth harder, of course she knew; she had always been Maman’s favourite. Maman had no concept of care, she believed that by ‘teaching’ Carmilla more thoroughly than the others that it showed that favouritism. She was now standing directly in front of Carmilla, a vicious smile adorning her lips. “I know you don’t enjoy these sessions but you know not to disobey me. Considering you were planning on completely betraying me, and your family, this will be much harder to endure than your last correction. You will not act so untoward again. Betrayal is quite serious, I am in my rights to kill you. If you were anyone else, I would. However, this shall have to suffice.” With that said, and fork held in hand, she reached around Carmilla and attached the band around her neck. The top fork settled under her chin, the bottom fork against her sternum. She was unable to lower her head. “You remember this, don’t you? I do so like it when you have no choice but to watch.” Maman once again walked towards the side of the room, selecting a small blade. She approached Carmilla, knife glinting in the torchlight. Carmilla shut her eyes and remembered how she got there.

It was days before the new moon. They had just found out about the sword of Hastir, and Carmilla was seated on the window sill looking at the stars. Her undead life was quite possibly going to be over in a few short days. Carmilla didn't see herself making it out of this fight, she’ll either die at the hands of her mother, or by being consumed by the blade of Hastir. She hadn't told Laura what effect the blade would have, knowing she would be against it. Carmilla smiled, the thought of Laura seemed to somehow make her chest feel lighter, even when she was filled with such forlorn thoughts. She was going to do her damnedest to make sure Laura got out of this alive. Carmilla is not going to fail in this, like she had failed Elle. With Laura in her mind she turned to look at her slumbering form, peaceful in the warmth of bed covers. A small smile came upon Carmilla’s lips as she gazed at the innocent girl, her eyes soft. In all of her centuries of unlife she had never met another like Laura Hollis. Someone so full of light and courage, able to be so cheerful in the face of the supernatural she once thought hadn't existed. 

As Carmilla was lost in thought of the girl who had stolen her unbeating heart, she did not hear the tell tale footsteps outside of room 307. In seconds the door burst open, three figures moving quickly into the room. Carmilla quickly slid off of the window sill and moved towards the figures. One of said figures was Will, and the two others she recognized as more of her mother’s minions. She felt her heart in her throat at the thought of so many of the undead being close to Laura. All three came at Carmilla as she went towards them, fists raising to attack. 

Laura had woken up as soon as the door had slammed open, the sounds startling her from sleep. She blearily opened her sleep encrusted eyes and took in the scene in front of her. Her blood immediately went cold at what she saw. Carmilla was locked in combat with Will and two others, whom Laura rightfully assumed were vampires. One of the other vampires was flung towards the desk, slamming onto the ground in between the two beds. Since it was such a small space for a brawl, furniture was being wrecked from bodies being thrown around. Seeing the downed Vampire, Laura quickly scrambled to where she had been keeping her bat in case of emergencies like this one. She grabbed it fast and jumped out of her bed, raising the bat as she went. She brought it down hard and with a sickening crunch onto the vampire’s head. Said vampire groaned, then grabbed the bat with one hand, wrenching it from Laura’s grasp. He quickly got up from the ground and before Laura could react she was back handed, falling back onto her bed with her head hitting the wall. The vampire followed her fall and scrambled atop her. A hand reached for her head and smacked it twice more into the wall, knocking her out. 

Carmilla, seeing what happened with Laura, shouted her name and fought with a new found sense of dread. She knew she couldn't take on three other vampires, not alone and definitely not in such a small space. There was no room for her to maneuver, not even for her panther form. Carmilla saw the vampire that had taken out Laura approach with the bat. Will grabbed at her arms and held her in place as the vamp swung the bat at her head, sending her into darkness.

Laura woke up groggily, her head pounding in a way it hadn't since the car crash that had killed her mother. She felt the same terror within her as that day as she opened her eyes and the previous night came to the forefront of her mind. Her stomach dropped as she recalled the attack, her head shooting up as she furiously looked around the room. She took in the damage, the wardrobe with a door hanging open off of it’s hinges, a large crack running through it. Carmilla’s headboard was destroyed, everything that had adorned it was scattered across the floor. Apart from Laura, the room was empty. With panic and terror rising through her Laura grabbed her phone and quickly texted Danny. She got up from her bed and all but ran to Perry and LaFontain’s room, heart slamming within her chest. As she approached their door her hand grasped the doorknob and thrust it open. “Perry, they took her! They took Carmilla!” Voice shrill as she rushed inside the room. Perry woke immediately, quickly jumping out of bed. “Laura what-who? Who did they take, what happened now?” Tears were starting to stream down Laura’s face as her breathing escalated. “Okay, try to calm down hon, tell me what happened.” 

Laura breathed in deeply, slowly letting it out. “Last night, Will and two others came into our room and took Carmilla.” Perry’s eyes widened, she hadn't expected that. “I just texted Danny, but I don’t know what to do, Per.” Her face still wet with the tears streaming from her eyes. Perry took several steps towards her and placed a hand upon her shoulder. “We’ll figure this out, Laura. We have Danny and the summer society as well as kirsch and the Zeta bros.” Perry tried to sound comforting, though she honestly had no idea what to do in this situation. Events continued to get more strange and more desperate. This was not what she had wanted in attending university. She eyed LaFontaine, who was still sleeping, unsurprisingly. Even without the terrible parasites within them they wouldn't have woken up. Perry looked back at Laura, determination written on her face. "This will work out, because it has to. I am not just going to let LaFontaine have, have parasites in their brain and be sacrificed to some giant nightlight. And you aren't going to let five girls get sacrificed and we will get back carmilla. We've got help, we can do this." Laura took in another deep breath. "You're right Perry, Carmilla wouldn't give up on me so I can't give up on her." "Did your camera record what happened? Maybe Will let something slip about where she is." Perry said, brows drawn in thought. Laura's eyes lit up. "Yes! I think I left it on. Let's go check!" 

After waking LaFontaine, the three of them headed back to 307; Perry gently leading LaF. As they were settling in front of the computer, thankfully unaffected from the fight, the door once again burst open and Danny and Kirsch stormed into the room. "Laura, are you okay? I got your text, what happened exactly?" Danny urgently asked, her eyes taking in Laura’s form, looking for injury. "I actually recorded what happened, we were just about to see the fight. And, I'm mostly okay, my head hurts but I'm fine. Thanks for coming Danny. I know you and carmilla don't exactly-" "Laura," Danny interrupted her, "of course I came. Now, let's watch that video and see what happened." "Yeah lil nerd hottie, it's a Zetas honor to help out a girl in need, especially when she's like a bro."  
They all gathered by the computer, Laura bringing up the video file from last night. They saw the three vampires break into the room and Carmilla's reactionary attack. Everyone winced when Laura's head was smacked into the wall. Laura gasped, eyes wide, when the baseball bat was swung into Carmilla's head. Will let Carmilla fall to the ground with a resounding thud. "That wasn't too difficult." He said with a sneer, looking down at Carmilla's prostrate form. "Kitties claws have gone soft. I can't wait to see what mother is going to do with her." "What about the meat sack?" One of the other vampires asked. "We leave her. Mother wants to watch her running around, hopeless." Will looked at Laura, then he noticed that the camera was recording. "Would you look at that. Someone has an odd fetish, recording through the night." He approached the computer. "Mother is going to have such fun with carmilla. She is exquisitely skilled in the art of torture, after all she has had centuries of practice. Little carmilla doesn't stand a chance. After what she looked like at the end of her last session all those years ago, I can't imagine how she'll be after such a betrayal to the family." A wicked smile played upon his lips as he was looking at the camera. "Sweet little Laura, have fun imagining the horror poor carmilla is being inflicted. Hope to see you soon." With that said Will turned and moved towards the unconscious carmilla. He picked her up and moved from the room, the others following behind him. 

The room was silent, the words they had heard settling in. Torture. Laura knew what that entailed, she had been somewhat fascinated with learning about the medieval times when she was younger. She had read about the horrors inflicted upon criminals and heretics. Images flashed through her mind of iron maidens, instep borers, thumb screws and denailing. She suddenly felt sick. A hand shooting up to cover her mouth Laura ran to the bathroom. She heard someone scramble to follow her. She bent down over the toilet and threw up, horrifying images still flowing through her mind like an unending reel of terror. Someone pulled her hair back as she was still bent over the toilet. "We'll get her back Laura, maybe JP can find something out." Perry said, fingers in Laura's hair. Laura nods, wiping her mouth. She gets up and rinses her mouth in the sink. "You're right, maybe there's a reference to dungeons or something on campus." They walk back out of the bathroom and move to plug JP in. It was time for more research.

Carmilla moaned as her body spasm ed from the cattle prod being pressed to her bare back. "You know carmilla, I am always finding myself surprised at the sheer ingenuity of the lesser species. They create the most fascinating tools for pain. And they call us monsters, ironic, is it not?" Maman casually circled to Carmilla's front, fingers trailing over the revealed skin along Carmilla's pelvis. Carmilla made no move to respond, not that she could even if she wanted to. The top prongs of the heretic fork had punctured and torn through the fragile skin of her chin. She could now feel the sharp points scratching the bottom of her tongue. The bottom prongs set firm against her sternum, digging into bone. Blood leisurely trailed down her throat, between the valley of her breasts and along her sweaty torso to seep into ruined jeans. Blood decorated her pale skin like a macabre abstract art form; cuts and bruises adding to the gruesome collage. 

Maman walked out of Carmilla's line of sight and selected yet another instrument of torture. "It's time for a nice classic I think, dear." She moved in front of Carmilla and showed her what she had chosen. "A good flogging always gets me worked up." Maman playfully fingered the knout within her grasp. She smiled cruelly up at Carmilla, circling again to her back as carmilla hung limp in her shackles. Carmilla attempted to brace herself for the imminent impact, though she knew it was futile. The knout whistled through the air before connecting with her back. She surged forward from the pain, arms straining against the restraint. The forks dug deeper into her wounded flesh, fresh tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to refrain from screaming. The knout slashed against her shoulder blades, her lower back, her thighs; each time harder than the last. Carmilla struggled against screaming, whimpers escaping her tortured mouth. She could feel the blood on her back splatter with every new stroke, tears now streaming down her face. Her mother did not let up, instead getting more and more forceful with each hit. Carmilla’s whimpers increased in volume, and then she started begging, blood spilling from her mouth.

“Please, mother! I’m sorry!” 

“Ah, now that’s what I was waiting for, you've held out longer than usual my dear.”

Maman stopped the whipping and walked to the wall, placing the knout back and selecting a blow torch. Carmilla’s eyes widened, blow torches had yet to be invented the last time she had hung from these chains; she did not know what to expect. “Mother, please, I've learned my lesson. Please don’t, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Carmilla sobbed as she started struggling against the fetters holding her up. Maman laughed as she approached, lighting the torch. “Oh Carmilla, you know that this isn't going to end so easily, it’s hardly even been a day. You and I both know you deserve so much more for what you were planning. It’s 3 days until the new moon and the sacrifice. I will consider releasing you after, unless you want to hold out for longer before I bury you alive again?” Carmilla eyed the searing torch, her stomach like lead. Her mother brought the flame to Carmilla’s abdomen, skin blistering and burning away. She began to scream, her mother’s merciless laughter ringing in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first published fanfic! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
